


Cuddle Me Pack

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy, Insecure Stiles, M/M, Pack Mom Stiles, Puppy Piles, Touch-Starved, little angsty at the begginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack realizes they have been injuring Stiles on accident, and completely stop touching him to avoid the problem. Stiles is left touch starved and lonely, and feels he's no longer part of the pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Me Pack

Stiles is the boy who runs with wolves. The only- well not only, not the worst either, the most frequent- problem, was that werewolves, especially freshly turned ones under estimated their own strength, and overestimated Stiles ability to heal.

He stood in front of the mirror cataloging his injuries.

Left wrist, bruise all the way around today, Scott.

Left shoulder, Bruised today, Jackson.

Upper back, covered in bruises, plus the hand print on his chest, Derek.

Right arm, cuts, Erica.

Left leg, small cut, Scott again.

Right thigh, covered in Bruises, Jackson.

Lower back, clean.

Lip, bleeding, _Stiles_.

"Stiles?" Derek's voice sounds from the doorway, and he scramble to wrap a towel around himself.

"Derek." He nods at the wolf.

"What happened to you?" His distress is obvious, and Stiles has to hold back a laugh.

"Pick a bruise any bruise, and prepare to hear the story." Stiles attempts to lighten the mood. He isn't expecting Derek to gently grab his hand, pointing at his wrist. Stiles stares at the bruise for a second, and then glances up at Derek. "Scott dragged me to third period." Stiles shrugs.

"He hurt you?" Derek asks, Stiles shrugs again in response.

"He didn't mean to." Stiles mumbles as Derek catches sight of the handprint in the center of his chest. "Don't-" Derek's hand is already centered over it.

"I did this." He whispers, seemingly to himself.

"Yeah, you do it on a weekly basis." Stiles offers with a weak smile.

"I what?" Derek asks.

"You bruise me, my back too. Walls are hard you know." Stiles says. Derek is just staring at him in shock. "I'm a human that runs with werewolves Der. I'm lucky I'm not dead yet."

"No!" Derek growls, hand dropping to his side. "No dying, no hurting. Stiles you're supposed to tell us when we hurt you." Stiles laughs.

"Jackson would never let me live it down." Stiles retorts. "And I like you guys. I don't wanna be seen as useless."

"Stiles, Jackson will never forgive himself for harming you, none of them will." Derek looks like he wants to hug him, but doesn't wanna risk harming him.

"I'm fine. Really." Stiles says. He bruises easy, but that doesn't mean he needs special treatment. He just wants to be pack.

"No you're not." Derek growls. "You can't keep doing this to yourself, please, you can't let me do this." Stiles reaches out to try and calm the alpha.

"I'm sorry." Stiles says. "Der, I wasn't trying yo upset you, I'm okay really."

"You're letting us abuse you!" Derek roars, trembling slightly. "I can't. Please Stiles."

"I'll speak up." Stiles says. "For you, I'll speak up. Please keep me in the pack though."

"Of course." Derek rumbles, and then he slips out the window.

Shortly after that everyone stops touching Stiles. Scott went to hug him, and Derek glared him off, Allison offerer him a high five, and Jackson growled at her, nobody would touch him. He was miserable.

...

"Hey Scott!" Stiles stumbled after him. "Hey Stiles how's it going?" Scott asks, carefully keeping a foot of space between them.

"Fine." Stiles replies. "I have to get to English, see you later." He tries not to sulk, but the last time he had real human contact was a hug from his dad the previous morning.

...

Derek:

_Pack meeting tonight. Don't be late._

Stiles doesn't bother answering, Derek would ignore it anyways. Instead he finishes his homework before hopping in the jeep and heading for Derek's loft.

"Hey guys." He calls, trying to be cheery.

"Hey Batman!" Erica calls from the blue couch. Boyd is in the arm chair across from it.

"Stilinski." Jackson offers from the floor in front of the recliner, Lydia perched above him.

"Hi Stiles!" Scott, Allison, and Issac say from the grey couch. Derek just growls from the blue couch. Stiles shrugs and plops down on the last open couch cushion, right next to Erica, who suddenly shoots to her feet.

"I'll get the drinks." She yelps, and Stiles is drowning in misery. Every werewolf in the room turns to stare at him.

"I'm going home." He mumbles, pulling himself to his feet.

"You can't leave! We haven't even started yet." Issac yelps.

"Do it without me." Stiles says, he can feel his hands shaking, and he feels uncomfortable in his own skin.

"Stiles!" Scott calls after him, but he's already headed for the door. None of them will stop him, because they'd have to touch him to do so. He drives home, feeling more alone then ever before.

...

The Sheriff comes home to find his son curled up on the couch, and crying.

"Stiles are you okay?" John asks, settling down beside him. Instantly he has his arms full of teenage boy.

"No." Stiles whines. John hugs him tightly.

"What's wrong kiddo?" John asks, Stiles buries himself in his dads arms.

"Derek realized that the pack was injuring me, because I bruise like a peach, and now he won't let any of them touch me." Stiles whines. He feels so utterly lonely, even in his dads arms.

"He'sHe's just trying to protect you kid." John offers, the platitude seems worthless to Stiles.

"I need touch dad. I don't feel connected to the pack anymore." Stiles stares at the wall. "Derek promised I would still be pack."

"Oh Stiles." John whispers, he considers yelling at Stiles idiot werewolf friends.

"I'm sorry. Can we stay like this for a while?" Stiles asks.

"Sure." John says. "Whatever you need." Stiles snuggles into his dads arms.

"Thanks dad, you're the best." Stiles mumbles, John just smiles and turns the TV on.

"Talk to your pack Stiles." John says, after a while. The silence scares him in a way the sobbing hadn't. "It'll help." Stiles shrugs.

"Okay. I'll try." Stiles whispers.

...

Stiles had promised himself he wouldn't lie to his dad now that his dad knew about werewolves. Stiles had lied to himself though, he couldn't tell his dad that he was okay being treated like this, that he was just relieved to still be considered pack.

The nightmares came back, worse than ever, and Stiles stopped reaching out for his pack members after a while. Nobody laid a finger on him for two months.

Erica would awkwardly leave the room, and Scott would stare at him apologetically, but Derek simply ignored him after he tried. Whenever Stiles reached out, Derek wouldn't talk to him for hourse. It all ached. Stiles was losing his mind.

After graduation, and his speech, for the first time in two months, Scott hugs him. Stiles clings to the werewolf even as he tries to pull away.

"Stiles, I'm sorry, I'm not supposed to-" Scott whines. Stiles is shaking with nerves.

"Don't you dare let go of me now Scott McCall. Please." He whispers, desperation clear on his voice. Every werewolf in the vicinity stares at him.

"Stiles are you okay?" Scott asks. Stiles whimpers.

"Perfectly fine. I just haven't had any physical contact with my pack in two months." Stiles mumbles. He doesn't bother looking up to see the guilt on his friends face.

"Fuck." Scott mumbles, Stiles feels his head move as he looks at the other betas. "Puppy pile tonight."

"Stiles why are you on top of my boyfriend?" Allison asks from behind him.

"Well obviously because he's hot stuff, you need to be careful or someone might try and steal him away from you." Stiles smiles at her, still not willing to let go.

"Stiles!" Scott groans, earning an elbow to the gut and a second later they're scuffling on the ground.

"I yield. I yield!" Stiles manages to say, and Scott jumps up.

"C'mon Scott, Derek needs to talk to Stiles." She says, eyeing the alpha before dragging Scott away.

"Derek?" Stiles asks, turning to face -his- the alpha.

"Stiles." Derek's voice is raspy, and suddenly Stiles is being dragged into a hug. "I'm bad. I hurt you." Derek whines.

"Shush Sourwolf. I'm okay." Stiles says, ruffling his hair.

"You did it again." Derek pouts. "We hurt you, I hurt you, and you didn't tell us."

"I know Sourwolf. I'm sorry, I just, you were only trying to help." Stiles hides against Derek's shoulder. "I couldn't- I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Derek says. "You good to let go?" Stiles hands tighten in his shirt, as he nods. "Liar. C'mon let's go find your dad and tell him you're hanging out with the pack tonight."

"Thank you Derek." Stiles smiles at him and Derek grabs his hand, pulling him in the direction of the older Stilinski.

"Anytime." Derek listens to Stiles heart speed up as he laces their fingers together.

"Dad!" Stiles yells, and the Sheriff sweeps him away from Derek with a hug.

"Valedictorian Stiles! I'm so proud of you." The Sheriff exclaims.

"Would you two like a photo?" Derek asks, in an attempt to sound polite.

"Derek you're the best!" Stiles says handing his phone over, Derek somehow finds himself being towed around as Stiles gets pictures with all his friends. It was worth it to watch the kids smile every time the pack touched him.

... 

Stiles rode with Derek back to the loft. 

"Thank you for trying to protect me Derek." Stiles whispers after a while.

"I hurt you." Derek growls, snapping his teeth.

"Not the point Sourwolf. You tried. That matters." Stiles points out, in a way that's both exasperated, and fond. "Now c'mon dude. I'm gonna kick your ass at Mario kart."

"Yeah right. I'm gonna beat you no problem. Werewolf reflexes Stiles." Derek brags.

... 

"What the fuck!" Derek growls. "You can't beat me!" 

"Rainbow road is my domain Derek. Don't question it." Stiles crows, hoping Derek won't question the fact that Stiles is cuddled up to his side either.

"I can't accept this. Rematch Stiles." Derek demands, Stiles bursts out laughing.

"When did you two start dating?" Cora asks from the kitchen. 

"What, a week and a half ago, right honey bunch?" Stiles teases. 

"Wait you're dating Derek?" Scott asksasks as he walks in, sounding vaguely horrified. Stiles just laughs at him.

"Dude I wish, have you seen this body?" Stiles pokes at Derek's abs. Derek growls pushing him away. _My body, that's all he wants_.

"Shut up Stiles." Derek grumbles.

"Sorry. Scott, where's my puppy pile?" Stiles calls, the pack is suddenly tumbling into the room and Stiles finds himself buried under the betas.

"Der! C'mon you're pack too." Stiles voice comes out muffled. 

"If you insist." Derek says, curling into the pile. Although he'd never admit it, Derek loves puppy piles. 

"Thanks you guys." Stiles murmurs. Lydia just shoves him towards Derek. "Lyds!" He yelps as Derek presses closer.

"What? Like you're not perfectly happy there." She smirks at him, and Stiles tries to hide a blush.

"Shut up Lydia." Stiles mumbles, causing the pack to giggle. Derek just flashes his eyes and everyone drifts off into side conversations. Stiles feels like he belongs, for the first time in ages he's happy, which means he falls asleep, of course. 

... 

Stiles wakes up next to Derek on the couch. The rest of the pack is long gone, and Derek is still curled around him, fast asleep. 

"Hey D'rk." Stiles mumbles, stifling a yawn. "I love you Sourwolf." He presses an awkward kiss to Derek's shoulder before drifting back asleep.

"Stiles." Derek gasps, alpha red eyes staring at the ceiling in shock.

"Hmm?" Stiles mumbles, Derek freezes, hoping not to wake him, the kid obviously needs sleep.

"Love you too Stiles." Derek whispers. He isn't expecting Stiles to answer him. 

"Silly Sourwolf. Nobody loves me." Stiles mutters, his heart beat remains even, he's asleep. "It's okay. I love you all lots though, 'specially you D'rk. You're my favorite." Derek smiles fondly.

"Can't even shut up in your sleep, can you?" Derek teases.

"Course not. Silly Sourwolf." Stiles says, before rolling over and wrapping himself around a pillow. 

... 

Stiles wakes up as the little spoon. Which is weird, because nobody touches Stiles anymore.

"You awake?" Derek's voice rumbles from behind him.

"Uh-huh." Stiles mumbles, sinking back into him.

"For some reason, I don't believe you." Derek teases.

"I'm awake, you're just comfy." Stiles retorts. A blush colors his cheeks. 

"Well, make yourself comfortable somewhere else, and I'll cook." Derek offers with a smile. 

"Sounds perfect. Want any help?" Stiles offers, rolling out of Derek's arms.

"Sure, the pack should be over soon." Derek says. "Did you know you sleep talk?" There's an uptick to Stiles heart.

"Really, say anything interesting?" He tries to play it off. 

"You said that nobody loved you Stiles." Derek says, voice raw. "You have to know-that I- that the pack, we all adore you." Stiles stares at his hands. "You're the heart of the pack."

"Jackson hates me, and I feel so alone, none of you would touch me. I need touch Derek." Stiles tries to explain. "I thought, I thought I wasn't pack anymore." Derek opens his mouth to explain. "I had to sit there and watch you guys, hug, and wrestle, and play, and know that I wasn't allowed to be a part of that."

"I fucked up." Derek mumbles.

"Yes you did. Now, how are you going to fix it?" Stiles asks. 

"Puppy piles?" Derek asks hesitantly. Stiles beams at him.

"Gods yes!" Stiles shouts, laughing. "More food too I hope. Curly fries would be nice."

"You're gonna milk this for everything it's worth aren't you." Derek says, faking annoyance.

"Depends, is it worth a date with my alpha?" Stiles asks, a blush rising on his cheeks. 

"No." Derek answers, and Stiles face falls. "That's free of charge for you." Derek tells him. 

"Fuck you scared me." Stiles whines against his chest.

"Sorry Darling, let's go make breakfast." Derek helps him to his feet. "Our pack will be here soon."

"Perfect." Stiles beams at him. "But, I'm making the pancakes, you never cook them enough."

"Keep this up, and they'll start calling you pack mom." Derek teases. Stiles jabs him with the spatula playfully. "You better not be thinking I'm the woman in this relationship Hale." Stiles scolds. "Lydia will have your ass." 

"Finally there's a relationship." Issac says dropping down into a chair. "Now, feed me." Derek growls at him. "Please, Stiles I'm so hungry." Issac whines, Stiles laughs, dropping a plate of food in front of him. 

"Eat up, the rest of them will be here soon, and then we'll all starve." Derek grumbles. " Also Stiles, I know you said mine were undercooked, but your pancakes are burning." 

"Shit!" Issac laughs so hard he falls face first into his food, Stiles has a good feeling about today. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually watch Teen Wolf so forgive me any major errors. Comments are love. <3


End file.
